


магия яоя

by behemoth_may_cry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, сквик, стилизация, стихи, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behemoth_may_cry/pseuds/behemoth_may_cry
Summary: написано в 2009г, на заявку http://squick-fest.diary.ru/p64381886.htm
Relationships: ведьма/оруженосец, оруженосец/рыцарь





	магия яоя

**Author's Note:**

> написано в 2009г, на заявку http://squick-fest.diary.ru/p64381886.htm

злосчастный век, злосчастная судьба! оруженосец оказался мужеложцем. и злобной ведьмы мерзкая волшба оборотилась страстию запретной. душа и честь утрачены навек. звезда очей моих, мой ангел одинокий, твой светлый лик не улыбнётся боле мне, один, я проклят и покинут всеми, горю при жизни в адовом огне. мечтам я предался в столь редкий час отдохновенья, душа была измучена томленьем, в груди теснился страсти нежной пыл – тобой я грезил наяву, любил. но ворвалась колдунья злобной бурей. и выхватив из плюмажа перо, чертила в воздухе диковинные буквы, числом четыре. молвила: яой! крепился я, но латы развалились, мерзавец жак нанёс прямой удар. я наземь пал, мой разум помутился, я кричал. пытал меня слуга мой подлый, что ликом ряб и красен, низкоросл. он смрадным опалял меня дыханьем, пока одежду рвал мою и плоть терзал нечистыми руками. смеялась ведьма, я терял рассудок. противился я смертному греху, но ужас чар неумолимый сковал все члены тела моего. я был недвижим, беззащитен был. о, лучше б он меня тогда убил! но нет. с животной страстью навалился и вонзил свой скверный корень между ног моих. схватив меня за волосы, он бил меня главою об пол и кричал, что будет сломан нос мой благородный, а золотые кудри вырвет он, дабы разрушить ненавистный облик. предатель и подлец! я добр был с ним. делил с ним пищу, кров, поил как равного и слишком редко бил. он страсти утолял, а я считал удары, молил я небо о забвенье, измучилась истерзанная плоть. услышана была моя молитва, я потерял сознанье. много крови нашёл я на полу вокруг себя, когда вернулся разум помутнённый. я встал с трудом. избитый, осквернённый, хотел я броситься на меч, закончить жизнь, а с нею и страданья, но тяжкий мести дух сдавил мне грудь. я проклят – и навек. но подлый бывший мой оруженосец жив. и счастлив с этой ведьмой. и лишь предав огню сих мерзких тварей, сведу я счёты с жизнью и с собой. пусть сатана смеётся надо мной, простите и прощайте, ангел мой.


End file.
